Chess and Domino
by kim kyuna
Summary: kyumin/gs/chapter 3. apa yang membuat keluarga Cho dan keluarga Choi seperti sebuah benteng catur yang berdiri kokoh namun berakhir sperti domino? Lalu mengapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut andil dalam permainan ini? .still review ya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di sini adalah hasil dari kerja sama hati dan pikiran yang cukup kooperatif untuk mengolah manik-manik abstrak yang bertebaran di kamar kosan saya.

As always Sungmin punya kalian semua yang merasa sebagai pumpkins sejati dan Kyuhyun, yang dinamakan begitu tepatnya, akan selalu menjadi milik kalian yang merasa sebagai sparkyu sejati. Cerita ini hanyalah salah satu dari banyak bagian untuk menunjukkan betapa saya amat mengagumi mereka berdua. Mereka yang terbaik~ selalu :3

Saya emang gak punya hak cipta tapi demi peri kemanusiaan tolong ya jangan asal di-copy :B

Happy reading :B dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya chinggudeul~

KIM KYUNA PRESENT

FF/KYUMIN/GS

CHESS AND DOMINO

Chapter 1: Begin to start

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rate : T (tergantung mood)

Summary : "Jika dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua, dendam dan cinta. Kau akan pilih yang mana?"

"Aku akan pilih dendam karena aku tahu cintamu akan menghapus dendamku"

"Apa kau percaya dengan konsep cinta akan habis?"

"Kalau itu tentang mencintaimu, aku tidak akan percaya"

.

.

.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,setelah selesai bekerja temui aku di tempat biasa. _

Namja jangkung yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya tersenyum lebar sambil kembali melipat kertas putih yang ada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Manager Lee"

"Apa Tuan Muda ingin pergi ke sana?"

"Aku akan menemuinya.."

"Tapi bukankah Presdir .."

"Aku akan ke sana setelah menemuinya" potong namja itu cepat lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Rumah ini akan lebih mirip istana jika orang lain yang melihat. Dari segi ukuran dan semua barang yang ada di dalamnya begitu menunjukkan kalau orang yang mempunyai rumah ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya. Para pembantu yang berjumlah belasan orang sedang bekerja sesuai dengan bagian pekerjaannya, para koki sedang mempersiapkan makan malam, dan sang majikan sedang duduk diam di teras kamarnya sambil menatap jauh ke arah taman belakang yang luasnya mencapai satuan hektar.

"Appa, kau memanggilku?"

Sang Presdir mengagguk tanpa menoleh "Duduklah Siwon-ah"

Choi Siwon duduk tepat menghadap ayahnya lalu menunggu dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya

"Kau sudah mengenal Choi ahjussi yang kemarin diundang datang ke sini bersama keluarganya bukan?"

"Tentu, kau yang memperkenalkan mereka padaku" jawab Siwon santai

"Mereka adalah calon mertua dan istrimu"

Kedua bola mata Siwon melebar seakan banyak kilatan-kilatan yang menusuk matanya, tatapannya yang sangat tidak percaya hanya di balas dengan tatapan dingin sang ayah.

"Kau mau apalagi Aboji? Aku sudah melakukan semuanya termasuk menjadi penerusmu dan meninggalkan hobiku.."

"Kau belum melakukan semuanya Siwon-ah" Potong Sang Presdir lagi masih tetap dingin

"Aku menolak.." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak meninggalkan ayahnya

"Aku tahu kau begini karena gadis itu. Aku ingatkan padamu untuk secepatnya melepaskan semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kalian kalau kau tak ingin aku.."

"Aku mencintainya Aboji, dia yang menunjukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya" Siwon berbalik. Tangannya terkepal dengan keras seolah mengumpulkan semua emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya menjadi satu.

"Jati dirimu? Kau dilahirkan bukan untuk mencari jati dirimu, kau dilahirkan untuk meneruskan apa yang telah aku bangun selama ini, kalau kau masih menolak rasakan sendiri akibatnya"

"Jadi aku yang harus menanggungnya? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Tanyalah pada sahabat lamaku yang telah berkhianat, dia sangat tahu jawabannya."

Air mata perlahan menetes dan dengan kasar Siwon menghapusnya "Kau.. "

"Kau punya waktu sampai besok karena lusa kau akan bertunangan dengan SooYoung"

Sang Presdir bangkit dari duduknya lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah mematung. Hatinya hancur.

.

.

Suasana Sungai Han di malam hari memang sangat cantik apalagi jika diikuti dengan perasaan yang tengah bahagia. Seorang wanita berkali-kali menoleh ke arah dimana biasanya namja yang biasa ditunggunya datang namun tak ada tanda-tanda bayangan orang itu muncul. Sesekali juga dia tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya pelan seakan ada sosok lain yang juga menunggu orang yang sama.

"Siwonnie" Panggil yeoja itu lembut

Setelah menuggu hampir tiga jam, namja tampan dan sempurna itu datang dan langsung memeluknya erat

"Bummie-ya, mianhae aku membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Siwon masih dalam pelukannya

"Anniya, gwaenchana. Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu? Apa kau sehat? Makan dengan teratur?"

Siwon melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir Kibum dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, semuanya juga baik-baik saja. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

Kibum tersenyum senang "Kebetulan aku juga, Siwon-ah aku.."

"Mianhae Bummie-ah, aku dijodohkan oleh Appa dengan anak koleganya"

*Kibum Pov"

Serasa langit-langit runtuh dan menimpaku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas. Tuhan, jangan biarkan malaikat kecilku mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya. Aku mencoba tersnyum walaupun rasanya jantung ini sudah tidak bisa lagi berdetak dengan teratur.

"Benarkah?" tolong jawab kau hanya bercanda, tolong katakan kalau kau hanya mengerjaiku seperti biasa

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku tak ingin ayah bertindak yang tidak-tidak padamu. Maka itu kupikir, jika memang kita berjodoh suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi"

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang mengalir begitu saja. "Jadi.. kau.."

"Mianhae, hubungan kita memang harus berakhir. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungimu"

Melindungiku? Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri tapi bagaimana dengan anak dalam kandunganku ini? apa aku bisa melindunginya sendirian tanpamu? mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku harus memilih.."

*Kibum pov end*

Perlahan Kibum tersenyum lebar sambil menghapus air matanya. "Semoga kau bahagia kalau begitu"

Kibum menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Siwon. Siwon menatap yeoja yang ada di depannya dengan heran. "Kau.. benarkah kau akan melepaskan semuanya?"

"Bagaimanapun juga kau akan pergi bukan? Ada baiknya memang kita akhiri saja dan tidak usah bertemu lagi"

"Aku tak percaya kau akan mengatakan ini"

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Menangis agar kau tidak pergi? Apa itu ada artinya untuk semua yang telah kita lakukan? bahkan untuk.."

"Untuk apa?" tekan Siwon dengan tegas

"Tidak ada, jika sudah selesai lebih baik aku pulang"

"Tidak, kita akan terus bersama. Besok aku akan menjemputmu di sini, kita menikah dan pergi dari sini"

Kibum menggeleng dengan cepat "Lupakan rencana konyolmu itu, kau bisa mati.."

"Aku tidak takut, aku ingin bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu"

Siwon meraih kembali tubuh yeoja yang amat dicintainya. Menangis dengan deras dipelukan Kibum. Mati-matian Kibum menahan tangisnya,rasanya sangat perih sekali melihat kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan.

"Pergilah, pergilah. Wanita itu akan membahagiakanmu Siwonnie" kata Kibum sambil terus mengusap punggung siwon dengan lembut

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku, jangan.. kumohon.." isak Siwon

"Hanya ini yang terbaik. Pergilah"

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Siwon lalu beranjak mengambil tasnya "Kibum-ah.." Siwon menarik tangan Kibum agar tidak pergi

"Kau bilang kau ingin berkata sesuatu kan? Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bilang kalau ada perusahaan yang menerimaku untuk bekerja" jawab Kibum bohong "Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Kibum-ah.."

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Siwon, air matanya jatuh satu per satu.

"Kibum-ah.." panggil Siwon lagi

"Kau akan bahagia" kata Kibum pelan sambil mempercepat jalannya.

.

.

"Kau Choi SooYoung apakah bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat dan selamanya menjadi istri yang mencintai suaminya?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Dan kau Choi Siwon, apakah bersedia menerima Choi SooYoung sebagai istrimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat dan selamanya menjadi istri yang mencintai istrinya?"

'Maafkan aku Kibum-ah'

"Aku bersedia"

"Kalau begitu kalian kini sudah resmi menjadi suami istri"

Semua orang yang ada di kapel berdiri menunggu sebuah ciuman hangat yang diberikan Siwon kepada Sooyoung. Gadis manis yang ceria, dia tampak sangat bahagia hari ini dengan gaun putihnya yang selaras dengan tuksedo yang dipakai Siwon.

Swion memejamkan matanya lalu mengecup bibir SooYoung dengan pelan yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh para tamu undangan.

"Gumawo Siwon-ah" kata SooYoung tersipu

Siwon tak menjawab, dia berbalik berpura-pura menyambut jabatan tangan orang yang ada di dekatnya. Seorang yeoja kecil menghampirinya lalu memeluknya erat

"Ahjussi, selamat atas pernikahanmu yaa"

Siwon mengelus kepala anak kecil itu dengan sayang "Geurae Jaejoong-ah, nanti jika kau sudah besar kau harus memilih pangeran yang mencintaimu dan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu ya? jangan cari laki-laki pengecut seperti aku"

"Pengecut? Apa itu Ahjussi?"

"Kelak kau akan mengerti maksudku" kata Siwon lagi lalu kembali memeluk keponakannya dengan erat.

Sekejap Siwon melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, mendadak dia berdiri. Matanya berkeliling mencari Kibum. Sejak pertemuannya yang kemarin dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kibum lagi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Siwon-ah, kau pasti akan bahagia" Kata Kibum dalam hati lalu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang sedang bersuka cita di depan kapel, menuggu Siwon dan SooYoung melemparkan buket bunga.

.

.

Delapan Bulan Kemudian..

_Aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah, aku sudah bertanya ribuan kali kepada diriku sendiri namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawab mengapa perasaanku seperti ini padamu. Aku bahagia jika ada di sampingmu, hanya kau yang membuatku merasa benar-benar hidup. Hanya kau yang mampu meredam semua amarahku, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah aku temukan pada orang lain. Aku sangat mencintaimu. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Kibum selagi dia melawan rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya bahkan di bagian perutnya. sudah sejak tadi dia mengejan dengan kuat tapi bayinya belum keluar. Air keringat bercucuran di dahi juga lehernya

"Kibum-ah, ayoo terus! Kau pasti bisa, sedikit lagi Kibum-ah"

"AAARGGH.. "

"DORONG YANG KUAT KIBUM-AH"

Lagi,lagi, dan lagi Kibum melawan semua rasa sakitnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bagian paling menyakitkan adalah semuanya dia lakukan sendirian. Sejak Siwon menikah dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Mokpo dan menjalani hidup dari awal lagi. Kibum menjadi guru sekaligus penjahit untuk menghidupi janin yang ada di kandungannya.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya, semua kenangannya bersama Siwon bergantian datang membentuk sekelebatan tayangan di kepalanya. Semua itu membuatnya sakit. Lebih sakit dari rasa melahirkan seorang anak yang di cap sebagai anak tanpa ayah di lingkungan sekitarnya. Seharusnya Siwon ada di sini membantunya melawan semua rasa sakitnya melahirkan, seharusnya yang dia pikirkan adalah jenis keamin anak ini bukan apa yang harus dia berikan untuk membuat anak ini tetap tumbuh tanpa harus kekurangan gizi dan sebagainya.

Kibum menarik nafas dengan panjang, mengusir semua bayangan wajah Siwon yang ada di kepalanya lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

"AAAAARRGGGHH"

Tubuhnya lemas seiring dengan suara tangisan bayi yang begitu keras memenuhi ruangan persalinan. Kibum tersenyum lemas begitu dokter mendekatkan bidadari kecil kepadanya.

"Selamat Kibum-ah, anakmu seorang perempuan yang amat cantik. Siapkan nama yang bagus untuknya ya"

Kibum mengangguk pelan, matanya terus menatap malaikat kecil yang ada di depannya "Annyeong, selamat datang ke duniamu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengan apa yang telah menjadi takdirmu nanti, maafkan eomma karena tidak bisa menghadirkan orang yang sangat ingin kau temui nantinya."

Mata malaikat kecil itu terbuka perlahan, sangat cantik. "Kau sangat cantik, matamu sepertiku dan hidungmu mancung seperti dia, rambutmu juga lebat. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dengan kebahagiaan yang terus mengelilingimu"

.

.

"Ahjussi, mengapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali?" tanya Siwon ke arah manajer Lee

"Apa Tuan Muda sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya saja hatiku rasanya sedih sekali malam ini. tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kibum hadir di kepalaku, dimana dia sekarang? Hampir gila aku mencarinya"

"Aku sudah mencoba mencarinya Tuan Muda"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya dan berkata kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat merindukannya"

"Sebaiknya Tuan Muda segera tidur, mungkin Tuan Muda terlalu lelah. Besok kita bisa mencarinya lagi kan?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang aku harus tidur"

"Tidurlah di rumah Tuan Muda, istrimu..."

"Di sini akan mermbuat perasaanku lebih baik"

Manajer Lee hanya tersenyum getir melihat majikannya tertidur begitu saja di sofa ruangan kantornya. Perlahan dia menyelimuti Siwon lalu bergerak pergi.

"_Ahjussi, kumohon jangan beritahu Siwon kalau aku hamil dan jangan beritahu dia kalau aku pindah ke Mokpo, biar saja aku yang akan menjalaninya sendirian. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tambah terbebani dengan semua ini. aku ingin dia bahagia."_

"_lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu?"_

"_Aku ingin meminta izin memakai namamu, maukah ahjussi menganggapnya sebagai cucumu?"_

"_Tentu saja, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri"_

"_Terima kasih ahjussi"_

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah wajah malaikat kecilnya yang sedang tidur. Sesekali juga air matanya meleleh perlahan.

Sampailah dia di sebuah rumah besar dengan pekarangan yang luas.

Perlahan Kibum membuka pagar lalu masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di depan pintu utama.

"Chagiya, maafkan eomma. Eomma harus melepasmu untuk sementara sampai Eomma mendapatkan uang di Seoul untuk biaya hidupmu. Aku tidak bisa membawamu, aku tak ingin kau terus tumbuh dengan penuh celaan dari orang lain. Maafkan eomma chagiya. Maafkan eomma." Isak Kibum tanpa suara "Bersabarlah, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

Kibum mengecup semua bagian wajah anaknya dan perlahan melepaskan gendongannya lalu menaruh anak bayi mungil itu di bawah pintu dengan selembar surat beserta seamplop uang di dalamnya.

Kibum masih menangis sewaktu perlahan bayi itu bangun dan mulai menangis. Kibum segera pergi dari tempatnya, berlari sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas semua dosa dan kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya.

Mendengar ada suara bayi menangis seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dan membukakan pintu. Betapa kagetnya dia sewaktu melihat seorang bayi yang tengah menangis keras. Perlahan dia mengangkat bayi itu, membaca selembar kertas yang di selipkan di antara baju-baju dan sebotol susu.

_Namanya Lee Sungmin._

.

.

.

20 Tahun Kemudian..

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu namun aku kini aku sadar, keadaan kita sudah berbeda. Seandainya kau datang lebih cepat, mungkin semuanya tidak begini. Maafkan aku."

Namja itu tersenyum lebar "Tidak apa, waktu kita memang tidak pernah tepat"

"Terima kasih kau mencintaiku, terima kasih telah menyimpan perasaan itu untukku sampai selama ini."

Wanita itu bergerak memeluk namja yang ada di depannya sambil sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh. Namja itu memperhatikan sampai bayangan yeoja tadi menghilang lalu menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang ada di belakangannya

"Yorobun suggaseyeo~ kalian telah bekerja keras" katanya sambil menunduk memberi salam.

.

.

Yeoja mungil itu masih sesegukan, air matanya terus mengalir di pipi cembungnya. Sambil duduk membelakangi orang-orang yang masih lalu lalang di depannya dia mencoba menengadah ke atas agar air matanya tidak keluar terus-menerus

"Minnie-ya, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak kasihan dengan orang itu?"

"Wookie-ya.." Yeoja itu meraih pelukan sahabatnya

"Lee Sungmin mau sampai kapan kau menangis seperti itu? Kau itu sudah besar"

"Diam kau Shim Changmin, kau memang tidak punya perasaan sama sekali" kata Sungmin di sela-sela pelukannya

"Minnie-ya, sebaiknya kita ucapkan salam lalu berangkat kerja saja"

"Kau benar Minho-ya, kajja Minnie-ya"kata Wookie lagi

Lee Sungmin bangkit lalu menngikuti teman-temannya berjalan ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah lega?" tanya Changmin

Namja itu tersenyum "Aku sudah lebih lega sekarang, terima kasih kalian sangat membantuku terutama kau Lee Sungmin, kau memang sangat baik sekali"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata yang masih sembab "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak"

"Kau sudah banyak membantu Minnie-ya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti ya"

"Terima kasih Luhan" Minho menambahkan

Empat orang itu menatap Luhan sampai hilang di balik tikungan "Kurasa dia orang yang cukup tegar" gumam Wookie

"Ya, Kurasa begitu. "tambah Sungmin

"Sudahlah, mari kita bekerja. Sunbaenim pasti sudah menunggu" kata Changmin sambil berlalu

Sungmin mengikuti tiga temannya yang berjalan ke basement lalu tak lama mereka pergi keluar dari kampus dengan mobil Changmin.

"Eh, mana Yeye Sunbae?" tanya Sungmin di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju tempat kerja

"Sunbae sedang sibuk mengurus kepergiannya ke Paris" jawab minho

Changmin yang sedang menyetir ikut bertanya "Jadi Sunbae benar-benar akan mengambil program beasiswa itu?"

"Iya, dia akan mengambilnya dan berangkat seminggu lagi" tambah Wookie, wajahnya berubah menjadi lemas sekali, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Wookie erat dan Wookie tersenyum pelan

"Kalau begitu klub kita akan kurang satu orang ya?" ucap Minho menyimpulkan

"Bagaimana Minnie-ya? kau mau mencari anggota baru?" tanya changmin

"Mungkin aku akan menambah anggota tapi bukan untuk menggantikan Yeye Sunbae, dia tetap anggota klub kita" Jelas Sungmin sambil menoleh ke arah Wookie lalu tersenyum

"Cha, kita sampai" Changmin memarkir mobilnya lalu mematikan mesin mobil. Empat orang itu keluar dari mobil lalu menatap pintu sebuah kafe yang tertutup

"Kau yakin Sunbaenim sudah datang?" tanya Wookie menyindir, melihat sekeliling kafe yang sepi

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya "Ya Tuhan, hari ini dia ke bandara"

"Yasudahlah kita tunggu saja di sini, seperti katanya kemarin" Minho duduk di kursi pelanggan yang ada di depan kafe

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi Yunho Sunbaenim dan katakan kalau kita sudah datang" kata Changmin yang ikut duduk di sebelah Minho

"Setidaknya dia meninggalkan kunci" tambah Wookie

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku ada janji dengan Park Songsaengnim, aku kembali ke kampus saja ya, kalau Yunho Sunbae sudah datang, hubungi aku" Sungmin merapikan tasnya dan bersipa pergi lagi

"Minnie-ya, bahkan kita baru sampai" kata Minho ragu

"Hanya sebentar saja" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi ke luar kafe.

.

.

Namja yang bertubuh tegap tersenyum ke arah seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya, perlahan membuka tangannya dengan lebar untuk menyambut seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Hyung, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku cukup menyedihkan bukan?" Yunho tersenyum lebar

"Rasakan saja akibatnya" Namja yang ada di depannya tersenyum meledek. Yunho menjitak kepalanya

"Mengapa kau datang? Bukankah di Jepang lebih baik?"

"Kalau terlalu lama di sana bisa-bisa mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan wanita Jepang"

"Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan wanita?"

"Jadi kau berfikir aku serius? Tentu saja aku datang karena ingin kuliah di sini. Sudahlah mana rumahmu?"

"Kau masih belum berubah Cho Kyuhyun" Yunho memandang wajah namja itu dengan tatapan sebal

"Terlalu banyak berubah akan membuat hidupku sepertimu nantinya" sindir Kyuhyun

"Ya! Imma! " Yunho berdecak kesal

"Hyung, aku ingin ke kampus ku dulu, aku akan mengurus kepindahanku"

"Bukankah Kim Ahjussi sudah mengurusnya?"

"Ada bagian yang harus aku sendiri lakukan, kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, hanya saja karyawanku pasti telah menunggu di depan kafe"

"Kau pergi saja, aku akan ke kampus sendirian"

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan barang-barangnya "Bawakan ini untukku ya Hyung" katanya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan

"Aku ini Hyung-mu" Yunho kembali bercicit

"Kalau begitu bawakan itu untuk dongsaengmu, begitu saja sudah marah"

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan ulah sepupunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia terus berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan semua barang-barangnya.

.

.

BRUK!

Sungmin menghela nafas berat lalu berjongkok memungut barang-barangnya yang terjatuh, dengan kesal dia menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mengapa menatap seperti itu? Kau yang menabrakku"

Sungmin tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya "Kau yang menabrakku tadi"

"Jangan memutarbalikkan fakta"

"Ya! kau yang menabrakku. Kau tidak tahu ya apa arti maket ini untukku?" Sungmin lemas, bayangan wajah Park Sosaengnim yang tengah kecewa berkelebat di pikirannya

"Kau siapa? Mengapa aku harus memikirkanmu dan maket jelekmu itu?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu mendorong namja itu sampai terjatuh dan bukunya berantakan

"Ya! apa maksudmu? Mengapa mendorongku?" namja itu mencoba bangun kembali

"Itu balasan dariku"

"Kau.. Kau yang membuat baju dan buku-ku kotor"

"Siapa kau? mengapa aku harus memikirkan baju dan buku murahmu itu?"

Sungmin berlalu dengan kesal. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya

"Sabar Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja itu akan menyesal jika berurusan denganmu"

.

.

TBC-

Annyeong~

Haha gimana sama ff-ku yang baru ini?

Penjelasannya akan aku siarkan di episode selanjutnya yaa, tunggu aja

Jangan di tanya lagi, ini fanfic kyumin. Yang tadi Cuma prolognya ajaaa

Oiah yang belum tahu maket, maket itu bentuk tiga dimensi dari desain arsitektur.

Sudah deh, semoga ff ini gak dicuekin yaa

Mohon komentarnya, supaya yang masih kurang enak di hati reader bisa aku betulin kekeke

As always, makasi udah nunggu aku buat nge-post yang baru

Aku sayang kaliaaan~

See ya next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chess and Domino

Chapter 2: Plank Chess

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik kalian. Selalu milik kalian yang mencintai mereka dan FF ini punya saya. Selamanya punya saya.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Kim Ryewook, Choi Soo Young, Kim Jaejoong, Yunho, Kim Jong Woon.

Rate : T

Summary : Takdir adalah sebuah tembok besar yang membuatmu bahagia sekaligus jatuh di saat yang bersamaan. Cinta adalah sebuah senjata penghancur tembok itu.

.

.

.

"Halmonii, aku berangkat sekarang."

"Apakah hari ini kau pulang malam?"

"Anniyeo Halmoni, Aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Halmoni malam ini"

"Geurae, yeosimae Minnie-ya"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Nenek Lee lalu dengan cepat berjalan ke arah halte bus. Sungmin tampak antusias jika mengingat akan hal yang akan dilakukannya bersama Halmoni nanti malam. Setiap seminggu sekali Sungmin membantu Halmoni membuat kimchi untuk persediaan, moment seperti itu hanya dia dapatkan seminggu sekali karena kesibukannya menyita banyak waktu.

Selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun ini dia hanya hidup bersama nenek Lee yang dia yakini adalah keluarga satu-satunya. Nenek Lee tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa Sungmin yang sebenarnya, hanya menceritakan kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan sewaktu dia masih kecil dan dia sempat terkena amnesia karena kecelakaan itu. Maka dari itu dia dirawat oleh Nenek Lee yang hanya seorang guru berpenghasilan rendah. Mereka berdua melewati banyak kesulitan hingga akhirnya Sungmin pindah dari Mokpo ke Seoul untuk mencari hidup yang lebih layak bersama neneknya. Sungmin mulai mencari pekerjaan saat dia melanjutkan sekolah SMA karena Nenek Lee Sudah tidak bekerja lagi, neneknya sering sakit-sakitan. Mungkin juga karena umurnya sudah lebih dari enam puluh tahun.

Sekarang Sungmin adalah seorang mahasiwa Universitas ternama di Seoul, dia bisa menjadi salah satu mahasisa arsitektur di sana karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Sungminlah yang bekerja keras setiap pulang kuliah bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah kafe bersama ke empat temannya Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Kim Ryewook dan kim Jong Woon. Sungmin juga dikenal sebagai ketua klub 'Cherish and Confess' sesuai dengan namanya klub itu dibuat untuk membantu orang-orang yang ingin mengatakan cinta atau melakukan pengakuan apapun kepada orang yang spesial.

Sungmin menjalani hidupnya dengan ceria meskipun semua yang ada di hidupnya hanya kesulitan yang terus mengikuti, yang rasanya seperti tak pernah usai.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Klien kita kemarin?" tanya Minho

"Maksudmu Luhan? Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Setidaknya dia tidak harus memikirkan wanita itu sampai gila lagi" jawab Changmin

"Ah, tidak semudah itu bodoh! cinta bukan hal yang mudah dihapus dalam satu hari" Sungmin menambahkan

"Seperti kau sudah tahu cinta saja" sungut Minho. Sungmin melirik Minho dengan tatapan yang mematikan

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya aku punya pikiran yang rasional tentang perasaan seseorang, tidak seperti kau berkali-kali bermain dengan wanita tapi hanya mengambil bagian yang menguntungkan untukmu saja" balas Sungmin sengit

Minho sudah siap-siap membuka mulut untuk membalas "Ya! kalian selalu saja ribut, aisshh membuat telingaku panas" teriak Changmin agak keras

"Kau yang memulainya Choi Minho" tambah Sungmin lagi

"Kau sangat sok tahu dengan hubungan percintaanku"

"Memang aku tahu, kau sengaja mengencani semua gadis agar kau bisa melupakan gadis itu tapi ternyata tidak kan?"

"Aissshh Lee Sungmin, tutup mulutmu"

"Ya!" Changmin menggebrak meja kafe dan membuat beberapa pelanggan menoleh

"Josonghamnida" Changmin seketika membungkuk

"Lee Sungmin, kau kenapa hari ini? tumben sekali kau cepat marah" tanya changmin yang aneh melihat kelakuan Sungmin

"Aku sedang kesal, seseorang menabrakku hingga maket buatanku rusak. Dia seenaknya mengatai maketku jelek, akhirnya aku batal bertemu dengan Dosenku."

Minho tertawa lebar "Hahaha, ternyata itu yang membuatmu kesal."

"Kau puas? Namja itu congkak sekali. Baru pertama melihatnya saja aku tahu dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan, lebih menyebalkan darimu Choi Minho"

"Hahaha akhirnya aku mempunyai teman untuk mengerjaimu Lee Sungmin"

"Diam kau!"

"Sudahlah, jangan membuat malu. Kemana Wookie? Sejak tadi tidak kelihatan" tanya Changmin

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe "Entahlah, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Semenjak Yeye Sunbae mengatakan dia akan pergi ke Paris, sejak itu pula dia sering murung. Kau tahu sesuatu antara mereka Minnie-ya?"

Sungmin kontan menggelengkan kepalanya "Mana aku tahu, aku tidak berbakat mengurusi urusan orang lain"

"Berarti memang ada sesuatu, Lee Sungmin mana mungkin tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi di sekelilingnya apalagi Wookie"

"Ya! berhentilah memojokkan aku, kalaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian!"

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan dua mahluk yang menurutnya sangat aneh lalu menghela nafas panjang jika mengingat betapa kerasnya tangisan Wookie waktu itu.

..

*Flashback*

"Aku mencintai Yeye Sunbae Minnie-ah.. selama ini aku berfikir aku rela terus-terusan menjadi pengagum rahasianya karena bisa dekat dengannya saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaanku, tapi sekarang dia akan pergi"

"Wookie-ya, jangan menangis lagi.."

"Aku harus bagaimana Minnie?" isak Wookie

"Kau harus kuat, atau kau mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sunbae?"

"Mana mungkin Minnie-ya, Yeye selama ini hanya menganggapku adiknya saja"

"Tapi setidaknya dia harus tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, buatlah pengakuan perasaanmu lewat klub ini"

"Kau gila"

Sungmin tertawa lebar "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi"

"kau janji akan merahasiakan ini kan Minnie-ya?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku teman macam apa?"

"Gomawo Minnie"

Wookie memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, Sungmin masih tertawa geli jika mengingat bagaiamana wajah Wookie yang sembab dan langsung berlari memeluknya begitu mendengar Yeye akan pergi ke Paris

*flashback end*

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke arah kelasnya yang akan di mulai beberapa saat lagi, hari ini kuliahnya dimulai siang hari. Jadi sejak tadi dia menghabiskan waktu paginya di Kafe, supaya dia bisa pulang cepat hari ini.

Sungmin melihat sosok yang baru di kelasnya dan begitu dia ingat siapa orang itu amarahnya langsung naik. Dia mendekati namja stoic yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"Ya! mau apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil sedikit menggebrak meja Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dengan pelan lalu menatap Sungmin tajam "Kau lagi! memang tak punya sopan santun sekali kau"

"Kau yang lebih dulu mencari masalah denganku hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan maketku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik "Cih, kau yang menabrakku. Sudah kubilang maketmu itu jelek"

"Kau.. lihat saja apa yang akan menimpamu anak baru"

Sungmin mendengus sebal lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang amat marah kepadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Park Seongsangnim masuk ke dalam kelas lalu memberikan sebuah bentuk kontruksi yang di tempelkan di papan tulis. Semua memperhatikan baik-baik, Dosen yang satu ini akan mengamuk kalau ada salah satu mahasiwa yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya apalagi ketahuan mengobrol dan tidak memperhatikan di dalam kelas.

"Apa yang membuat konstruksi ini gagal dibangun?"

Sungmin memperhatikan gambar itu lekat-lekat serta penjelasannya, apa yang menyebabkan sebuah konstruksi yang dilihat dari depan tampak biasa namun gagal dibangun dan runtuh kurang dari setahun

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya Dosen Park. Sungmin tersenyum tawar

"Eemm, mungkin pondasi dan bahan bangunan yang dipilih"

"Kau salah, yang lain?"

Sungmin merasa kecewa jawabannya salah karena baru kali ini jawabannya salah. Biasanya dia selalu benar di mata dosennya.

"Hei, anak muda yang di belakang! Beraninya kau membaca buku filsafat di mata kuliahku!"

Sungmin yang masih sedikit kesal menoleh ke belakang begitu tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh dosennya dia tersenyum girang 'rasakan kau!' katanya dalam hati

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kalau kau salah jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kelasku lagi"

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dengan malas lalu melihat ke arah gambar yang ada di papan tulis "Bagaimana tidak gagal, semua yang ada di bangunan itu hanya tempelan saja. Konstruksi yang gagal bukan hanya karena bahan dan pondasinya tapi bisa juga karena dinding dan benda lainnya hanya di tempel sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk suatu bangunan. Jika dilihat lagi, bentuk bangunan itu juga tidak memenuhi syarat, lihat saja mana mungkin ada eskalator yang menghubungkan lantai satu sampai lantai empat, kalaupun ada sebaiknya tidak dengan eskalator. Satu hal lagi yang paling mencolok adalah konstruksi bisa gagal bukan hanya dari bangunannya yang rapuh tapi juga karena pihak kontraktor dan perusahaan tidak memenuhi perjanjian masing-masing pihak, bukan begitu maksudmu Park Seongsangnim?"

Dosen tua itu hanya tertegun "Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Jawabanmu benar"

"Lalu kalau jawabanku benar apa aku harus memintamu untuk tidak masuk ke kelasku lagi?"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar 'ternyata dia lumayan juga, tapi tetap saja anak itu tidak punya sopan sekali'

"Baiklah, kau bisa membaca sesukamu mulai sekarang" kata Dosen tua itu lagi

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menatap tidak percaya dan ketika mata mereka saling bertemu Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Amarah yeoja kelinci itu kembali naik.

.

.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan kesal, masih teringat jelas bagaimana namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tertawa mengejeknya seakan berkata 'ternyata kemampuanmu hanya sebesar itu' tepat di wajahnya. Sungmin menggerutu sepanjang jalan dari kelasnya sampai dia akhirnya menabrak seseorang.

"Josonghamnida.."

"Minnie-ya, kebetulan sekali aku sedang mencarimu"

"Yeye Sunbae?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk Yeye dengan erat "Uwaa aku sangat merindukanmu, sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu"

"Aku juga"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengajak seniornya itu mengobrol di taman dekat gedung jurusannya "Apa yang membawamu?" tanya Sungmin

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan?"

"Iya, kali ini bisakah aku menjadi klien yang ingin mengatakan cinta?"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya sekaligus khawatir "Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?"

Yeye tersenyum lebar "Sahabatmu, Kim Ryewook"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Benarkah?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tahu perasaannya padaku Minnie-ya"

"Mianhae Sunbae, kau sudah tahu peraturannya kan? Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu perasaan seseorang yang bercerita kepadaku"

"Baiklah, semoga saja semua berpihak padaku"

"Tentu saja kau harus optimis, jadi kau sudah membuat rencana seperti apa?"

Yesung tersenyum lalu memberi tahu semua kelanjutan rencananya kepada Sungmin.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon menatap jauh ke arah hamparan kota Seoul di tengah cuaca yang cerah lewat jendela ruangan kerjanya. Entah pikirannya melayang ke arah mana saat ini, yang kelas setiap dia melihat betapa cerahnya hari tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ke dua puluh tiga tahun silam saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum di kampusnya dan mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

"Tuan, Tuan Muda datang.."

"Appa"

"Henry-ah, kau sudah datang?" Siwon tersenyum ke arah anak semata wayangnya

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Kim Seongsangnim, aku akan berangkat ke London minggu depan"

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Siwon ragu

"Tentu saja, ini juga pesan Haraboji sebelum meninggal, aku harus meneruskan kuliah sampai tinggi di London"

Siwon tertawa lebar "Baiklah, kejar cita-citamu"

"Seminggu ini Eomma akan menemaniku ke London"

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan "Ajaklah dia, ku rasa dia butuh refreshing"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Siwon menatap anaknya yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Henry baru saja lulus dari sekolah SMA-nya, dia anak yang begitu cerdas dan selalu semangat belajar. Siwon sangat menyayanginya meskipun Henry lahir dari rahim seseorang yang tidak dia cintai dan Henry lahir ke dunia ini karena sudah direncanakan sebelumnya oleh Soo Young dan ayahnya dulu.

'Kau boleh membenciku sampai mati tapi tolong jangan benci anak ini, dia darah dagingmu sendiri. Dia yang akan meneruskan semua yang kau punya. Kau boleh tidak menganggap kehadiranku tapi bisakan kau menyayanginya seperti kau memang menginginkan anak ini?'

Siwon hanya terdiam dan dia memilih untuk mulai membuka hatinya, perlahan mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia di depan Henry selama hampir dua puluh tahun ini, tapi tetap saja dia masih jarang sekali bicara kepada Soo Young yang begitu mencintainya.

"Ahjussi, apa kau masih juga belum mendapatkan kabar Kibum?"

"Belum Tuan, seperti yang anda tahu dia menghilang selama dua puluh tahun ini"

.

.

Sungmin dengan rajin memotong semua sawi putih yang akan dijadikan kimchi, sambil sesekali mencicip hasil buatannya yang tidak terlalu buruk. Nenek Lee memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini sudah semakin dewasa, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah ke belakang, wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya yang putih seperti susu dan mulus sekali.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu Halmoni?" tanya Sungmin heran sambil terus mengaduk-aduk kimchi buatannya

"Kau semakin cantik saja"

Sungmin tersipu "Halmoni, jangan menggodaku"

"Ani, kau memang cantik. Pasti ibumu juga cantik"

"Halmoni bicara apa? Ibuku kan anak Halmoni"

"Minnie-ya sudah saatnya kau mencari kekasih" kata Nenek Lee lagi mengalihkan topik

"Mana mungkin aku mencari, aku kan wanita. Aku akan menunggu sampai dia datang sendiri"

"Kadang wanita juga wajar menyatakan perasaan"

"Itu aneh Halmoni, mana ada wanita yang harus mengemis perasaan demi seseorang"

"Kau ini.. pikiranmu sangat kolot"

Sungmin tertawa renyah "Tidak, hanya saja aku kurang begitu suka melihat wanita yang mengejar laki-laki"

"Bagaiamana maketmu?"

Mendadak Sungmin ingat wajah namja sialan yang selalu merusak harinya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dengan geram dia mengandu-aduk adonan Kimchinya dengan emosi

"Minnie-ya, nanti bisa hancur kalau kau seperti itu"

"Ah, mianhae Halmoni. Maketku sedang dalam perbaikan, mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru aku berikan kepada Park Seongsangnim" jawab Sungmin asal. Apdahal maketnya benar-benar harus dibuat ulang. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau harus mencari seseorang yang bisa membantumu membuatnya Minnie-ya, kulihat kau tampak tersiksa dengan maket itu"

'Kau benar Halmoni, ditambah lagi namja Cho itu telah menghancurkan semuanya' batin Sungmin menderita

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya Halmoni"

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang untukmu"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi, meskipun dia harus bersusah payah menjalani kehidupan ini tapi dia senang karena orang-orang yang menyayanginya selalu mengelilinginya dimanapun dia berada. Sungmin bahagia karena dia mempunyai Wookie, Changmin, Minho, juga Yesung Sunbae yang juga sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana di Seoul? Kau senang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan malas. "Sesekali cobalah berkerja di kafe sepupumu jangan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca"

"Kau juga hanya menghabiskan waktumu di kantor, jangan bersikap seolah kau mengerti aku" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar

"Cho Kyuhyun, Appa-mu belum selesai bicara" kata Heechul setengah berteriak

Hankyung hanya menarik nafas berat "Sudahlah Yeobo, mungkin dia masih marah padaku"

"sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun tetap saja kekanakan, aku tidak percaya dia marah hanya karena kita menyuruhnya pindah ke sini"

"Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah lima tahun di Jepang , wajar saja kalau dia merasa kehilangan"

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran lalu bangkit menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, membuka pintunya sedikit lalu terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur di kasur King sizenya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Ya! imma! Ireona~" Heechul duduk di ujung ranjang Kyuhyun

"Apalagi Eomma?"

"Kau yakin akan terus marah kepada Eomma-mu ini?"

Kyuhyun segera bangun, kalau tidak bisa saja Heechul langsung menghancurkan PSP-nya sekarang juga. "Begitu baru benar, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Tidak begitu menarik" jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Lalu? Kau ingin pindah lagi?"

"Eomma, sudahlah~ kalaupun aku ingin pindah apa aku setuju aku pindah lagi ke Jepang?"

"Maka itu nikmatilah, cari teman yang baru. Di sini pasti akan ada banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu. Kau kan tampan dan pintar"

Kyuhyun menatap ibunya dengan malas, sungguh sangat tipe AB sekali "Eomma, jangan mencoba menjodohkanku dengan siapapun"

"Tentu tidak kalau kau tidak menyukai seseorang dari marga Choi seperti sepupumu itu, ayahmu bisa membunuhmu di tempat"

"Kalian yang berperang, bukan aku."

"Kau juga akan ikut ambil bagian Kyuhyun-ah, sebentar lagi" Heechul mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Aku akan bekerja bukan karena dendam, tapi karena aku ingin bekerja."

Heechul mengangkat bahu "Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak membenci keluarga dari marga Choi, hanya saja kita di tuntut untuk membencinya Kyuhyun-ah, bedakan itu"

"Hanya saja aku tidak perduli Eomma, aku tidak tertarik dengan sejarah keluarga ini yang sungguh konyol"

"Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti dan jangan bicara seperti itu di depan ayahmu, dia bisa marah"

"Terserah kau saja"

Heechul mengambil PSP Kyuhyun dari atas meja belajarnya "Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar sambil menunggu anak Eomma yang manis kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri"

"Eommaaa" teriak Kyuhyun geram

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk membahas sebuah rencana yang dibicarakan kemarin dengan Yeye sunbae, semua orang kecuali Wookie telah datang di kantin sewaktu selesai kuliah. Tidak lama kemudian Wookie datang dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Yeye Sunbae ada di antara sahabatnya.

"Wookie-ah, duduklah" Sungmin menarik lengan Wookie yang mendadak kaku, Wookie tersenyum lalu mengikuti Sungmin

"Wookie-ah, ada yang akan melakukan pengakuan hari ini, kau harus membantuku ya? dia sahabatnya Yeye sunbae" kata Sungmin

"Ah, benarkah?" Wookie berpura-pura tersenyum

"Yasudah, kajja kita bersiap-siap" Changmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti Minho dan sungmin. Yeye Sunbae menatap Wookie dengan dalam, Wookie hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu ikut pergi bersama yang lain.

Sungmin sedikit menata sebuah ruangan kuliah yang akan dipakai saat sesi pengakuan oleh Yeye, Wookie menyusulnya ke dalam dengan lesu.

"Wookie-ah, kau teruskan pekerjaanku yaa, nanti aku akan kesini lagi. ada yang tertinggal"

Sungmin berjalan membelakangi Wookie sambil tersenyum geli, tiga hari lagi Yeye sunbae berangkat ke Paris pantas saja Wookie menjadi lebih lesu dari sebelumnya.

"Minnie-ya, apa kau.. eh Sunbae.." Wajah Wookie mendadak memerah saat dia menoleh, dia kira itu adalah Sungmin yang sudah kembali tapi ternyata Yeye sunbae yang perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Yeye

"Ah, iya Minnie memintaku untuk membuat beberapa hiasan bunga" jawab Wookie sambil meneruskan kegiatannya

"Apa kabarmu? Kau tampak tidak sehat? Kau sakit?"

Wookie menoleh ke arah Yeye "Aku baik-baik saja Sunbae"

"Seharusnya kalaupun tugasmu menumpuk sempatkanlah sedikit waktu untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu, jangan hanya belajar sepanjang waktu"

"Aku tidak belajar terus, hanya saja memang aku sedang ingin di rumah" jawab Wookie tanpa menatap Yeye takut ketahuan kalau dia sedang berbohong

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau marah padaku"

"Aku tidak marah"

"Kalau begitu mengapa terus menghindariku? Kau juga tidak datang saat pesta farewell-ku kemarin, dongsaeng macam apa kau?"

DEG! 'Kau benar, aku hanya dongsaeng bagimu' batin Wookie sedih

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan dongsaeng sepertiku cari saja yang lain" tukas Wookie "Aku datang atau tidak kau juga akan tetap pergi bukan?"

Wookie beranjak pergi dan Yeye menarik lengannya lembut "Mengapa tidak pernah jujur padaku? kalau kau tak ingin aku pergi katakan saja yang sejujurnya"

"Lalu apa kau akan bertahan? Demi seorang dongsaeng sepertiku?"

Wookie melepaskan tangannya tapi Yeye menariknya lagi kali ini sambil mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Wookie. Tentu saja Wookie terkejut, wajahnya memerah. Dia hanya tertunduk. Sambil tersenyum Yeye mengangkat dagunya agar Wookie menatap ke arahnya "Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu bilang kau adalah dongsaengku? Agar kau tidak pernah jauh dariku. Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu berkata pada yang lain kalau ada yang menyukaimu harus meminta izin padaku? karena aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki siapapun selain aku. saranghae Wookie-ah. Jongmal saranghae"

Sungmin yang memperhatikan dari jauh hanya tersenyum bahagia ke arah semua sahabatnya yang juga terlihat senang. akhirnya masalah Wookie yang uring-uringan sudah selesai. Namun kesenangan itu hilang sewaktu namja yang dikenalnya masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelas dimana Wookie dan Yeye sedang berciuman, kontan Sungmin mengejar namja itu sebelum kedua orang yang di dalam menyadarinya

"Ya! ikut aku" dengan setengah berbisik Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan malas, setelah sampai di luar Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar

"AH, WAE?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal

"YA! Pabbo aniya? Kau tidak lihat tulisan reserved di sana? Artinya kau tidak bisa masuk kelas itu"

"Kau pikir aku perduli?"

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kau pikir kau tidak? kerjamu hanya membuat hariku menjadi buruk saja"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan terus menghantui harimu"

"Yeoja aneh"

"Kau yang aneh, selalu saja menggangguku"

"Kau dan kelas itu tidak ada hubungannya"

"Ada! Kau hampir saja mengganggu acara sahabatku?"

"Acara apa? Acara ciuman sahabatmu? Kau tukang mengintip yaaa?" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. Sungmin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan keras

"Arrgh! Kau! awas saja! Urusan kita belum berakhir" Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya yang tengah berdenyut sakit

"Siapa yang berkata semua sudah berakhir? Tentu saja belum!"  
"Kau akan menyesal Lee Sungmin"

"Kau yang akan menyesal Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena terlalu emosi, hampir saja Kyuhyun menghancurkan semuanya. ketika Sungmin berbalik ketiga ke empat sahabatnya tengah menahan tawa.

.

.

.

"Hahaha jadi dia namja yang selalu mengganggumu Minnie-ya?" tanya Changmin geli

"Iya, sangat menyebalkan bukan?"

"Kulihat dia lumayan tampan, eh bukankah dia Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang populer dikalangan banyak mahasiswa. Dia tampan, cerdas dan kaya raya." Tambah Minho

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku akan perduli dengan setan itu?"

"Minnie-ya, kau tidak boleh terlalu membenci seseorang, nanti kau bisa menyukainya" kata Wookie yang sedang duduk di sebelah Yeye

"Tenang saja Wookie-ah, kalaupun di dunia ini sudah tidak ada namja lagi dan hanya dia, lebih baik aku tidak usah menikah"

"Hei, kau tidak bisa begitu Minnie-ya" tambah Yeye

"Sudahlah, kita di sini untuk merayakan hari bahagia untuk kalian, Yeye Sunbae kau jadi mentraktir kita kan?" Sungmin mendadak ceria lagi

"Tentu saja, pesan sesukamu Minnie-ya"

"Baik, aku akan membuatkan Waffle untuk kalian" kata Changmin. Di kafe ini dia memang bagian pengurus waffle dan sejenis kudapan penutup. Sedangkan Sungmin bagian minuman. Minho menu utama, Wookie dan Yeye yang biasanya menangani para pelanggan. Kebetulan sore ini kafe sedang sepi.

"Kemana Yunho Sunbae?" tanya Sungmin "Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya"

"Dia bilang sebentar lagi sampai"

Sungmin kembali membuat beberapa gelas milk shake juga cappucino untuk teman-temannya. Berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa cangkir dan gelas yang ada di rak bawah.

"Yetdera.."

"Yunho Sunbae.." sambut yang lain

"Wah, ku dengar kalian baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih ya? aku turut senang Wookie-ah, Jong Woon-ah"

"Ah, Gomawo Sunbae" jawab Wookie dan Yeye hampir berbarengan.

Seseorang yang lain masuk ke dalam kafe dan berdiri di samping Yunho "Cha, kenalkan ini sepupuku yang akan bergabung di sini, namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

PRANG!

"Minnie-ya? Gwaenchana?" Wookie menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berjongkok membereskan beberapa pecahan gelas

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah, aku akan mengambil sapu"

Sungmin berdiri dan tepat saat itu mata foxy-nya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi. Minho dan Changmin sudah siap-siap tertawa

"Kau.." kata Sungmin tidak percaya

"Minnie-ya, kau mungkin tidak dengar. Ini sepupuku Cho Kyuhyun , kalau senggang dia akan membantu kalian bekerja di sini, kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Kau gila Hyung, mana mungkin aku mengenal yeojha aneh seperti dia"

"Ya! jangan menyebutku aneh, kau lebih aneh dariku. "

"Cih, setiap hari hanya mengangguku apa itu tidak aneh?"

Sungmin mengangkat sapunya dan hampir saja memukul Kyuhyun dengan sapu kalau tidak di halangi oleh Minho

"Minnie-ya sudahlah, kalian bisa berteman kan?" kata Minho

"Berteman? Terima kasih" kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan

Selain Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang lainnya tengah tertawa dengan keras "setidaknya mereka cukup kompak" tambah Changmin

"Ya! kau! aku sudah muak denganmu, selesaikan sekarang juga! Kau harus melawanku bertanding taekwondo"

"Sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sungmin tertawa mengejek

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau aku menang kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan, bagaimana?"

Sungmin agak kaget mendengar hukuman kekalahannya tapi dia sudah terlanjur mengajak "Baiklah, kalau kau kalah kau harus mengerjakan maketku dan bergabung di dalam klub ini sebagai pembantu"

"Cih, permintaan konyol. Baiklah, kau tidak akan menang"

"Kau pikir kau akan menang? Bodoh!"

Lima orang yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan heran. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melempar tatapan benci. Minho kembali menahan tawanya, senang melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu emosi.

'Kau? ingin melawanku? Kau pikir kau siapa? Hanya wanita aneh yang tidak sopan'

'Ya! Cho Kyuhyun terimalah pembalasanku, kau pasti akan menyesal'

TBC-

Huaaa~ Sungmin sama Kyuhyun berantem terus ya? benci sama suka itu beda tipis loohh Minnie kekkee #plaakkk

Mianhae, jongmal mianhae ff yang ini baru diterusin lagi huhuhu aku baru aja kelar ujian semester (baca: baru lolos rencana pembunuhan ) kekeke

Maaf juga banyak typo dan ceritanya gak sesuai dengan yang kalian mau

Tetep komenlah ya? RCL

Makasih yang udah nugguin, baca, komen, like, dan lain sebagainya

Komen kalian sangat berarti untuk akuu #lebay

Yasudahlah ya~ gak mau banyak ngemeng, happy reading all :3

Aku sayang kaliaaannn~

See ya next chapter :B


	3. Chapter 3

Chess and Domino

Chapter 3: Chess's Pion

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik kalian. Selalu milik kalian yang mencintai mereka dan FF ini punya saya. Selamanya punya saya.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Kim Ryewook, Choi Soo Young, Kim Jaejoong, Yunho, Kim Jong Woon.

Rate : T

Summary : Takdir adalah sebuah tembok besar yang membuatmu bahagia sekaligus jatuh di saat yang bersamaan. Cinta adalah sebuah senjata penghancur tembok itu.

.

.

.

Dibelakang kafe masih ada sebuah tempat yang agak luas yang bisa dipakai untuk mengadakan pesta atau hanya sekedar berkumpul. Biasanya tempat ini secara khusu dipesan oleh beberapa orang yang ingin mengadakan suatu acara yang lebih privat. Namun hari ini tempat itu berubah menjadi tempat bermain taekwondo. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian masing-masing. Mereka saling berhadapan. Yunho Sunbae sudah siap menjadi juri, yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan tingkah konyol dua orang yang berada di depan mereka dengan geli.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Yunho Sunbae

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandangan yang mematikan, rasa benci mereka menyeruak sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Siap!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu aturan permainannya kan? Jadi jangan curang"

"Mulai"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memberi salam lalu mulai melakukan serangan. Sungmin mencoba melakukan tendangan namun Kyuhyun bisa menghindar dan begitu juga saat Kyuhyun ingin mengambil pundak Sungmin, dengan lihai Sungmin bisa menghindar. Pertarungan seperti itu berlangsung selama lima menit dimana diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan keras hingga Sungmin tertarik kepelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tercengang karena baru kali ini berada di dekat Kyuhyun, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan wangi farfum Kyuhyun yang sangat menyejukkan, beberapa saat Sungmin terhanyut dengan wajah Kyuyhun yang tampan apalagi saat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Di luar perkiraan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sungmin, semakin dekat semakin dekat hingga membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berkutik.

'Ya Tuhan, mengapa wajahnya sangat dekat denganku? Bahkan aku bisa merasakan aroma nafasnya yang sangat khas maskulin, semuanya membuat tubuhku membeku. Ada apa denganku? Ayo bergerak Lee Sungmin, bergerak!'

Sungmin terus menyuruh dirinya untuk bergerak namun tidak bisa, selain lengan kekar Kyuhyun yang menahannya hal itu juga karena entah badannya mendadak kaku dan tidak bisa diajak keja sama. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Wajah mereka sudah hampir tidak ada jarak. Para penonton memperhatikan dengan seru, sengaja mereka hanya diam dan ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Pabbo!" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. mendadak Sungmin sadar dan membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan itu, dia lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke arah matras yang ada di bawah mereka. Minho, Changmin, Yesung, Wookie dan Yunho hanya bisa menahan tawa. Wajah Sungmin memerah bukan hanya krena marah tapi juga karena malu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia tertawa penuh kemenangan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin untuk membantunya berdiri, namun Sungmin menepisnya.

"Kau curang! Kau curang!" Sungut Sungmin berapi-api

"Aku? kau saja yang tidak tahu taktik" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sungmin "Kau kecewa karena kau pikir aku akan menciummu kan?" godanya di telinga Sungmin. wajah Sungmin kembali memerah

"YA! Cho Kyhuhyun! Sunbae, dia curang Sunbae!" adu Sungmin kepada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum

"Minnie-ya, mianhae.. kau memang kalah" kata Yunho agak menyesal.

"Kalian semua jahat sekali padaku"

Dengan marah Sungmin pergi meninggalkan mereka ke tempat ganti baju. "Sial! Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya? Mengapa pikiranku menjadi kacau dan tidak fokus? Jahat sekali dia menggunakan wajahnya untuk mengalahkanku! Cho Kyuhyun, kau memang menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu! Lain kali aku pasti mengalahkanmu" umpat Sungmin sambil mengganti bajunya.

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sedang tertawa bersama "Ya! baru kali ini ada yang mengalahkan Sungmin, kau hebat sekali" puji Minho kepada Kyuhyun

"Benar, kau hebat! Aku Shim changmin dan ini Choi Minho"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"Sunbae, aku melihat Minnie dulu ya?" Wookie meninggalkan mereka. Sambil masih tertawa geli dia menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di lantai ruang ganti.

"Kau mau menetawai aku?" semprotnya

Wookie terkekeh "Minnie-ya, kau sendiri yang aneh. Mengapa kau mengajaknya bermain taekwondo? Mengapa kau tidak mengajaknya bermain catur? Atau lomba membuat desain interior"

Sungmin diam sesaat lalu air matanya turun "Wookie-ah, aku maluu. Bagaimana ini? taekwondo yang pertama ada dipikiranku. Wajahku harus aku taruh dimana? Aku malu Wookie-ah" isak sungmin.

Wookie memeluknya dengan erat "Ya! itu kan hanya permainan"

"Tentu saja bukan, itu pertarungan harga diri"

"Minnie-ya, sudahlah jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis berarti kau memang kalah. Terima saja konsekuensinya sambil mencari cara lain untuk mengalahkannya"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Wookie, senyumnya perlahan mengembang. "Kau benar juga. Akan terlihat lebih memalukan jika aku menangis di depannya"

"Kajja, kau pasti bisa"

"Tapi aku harus melayaninya sebulan penuh. Bagaimana ini?"

"Sebulan bukan waktu yang lama Minnie-ya"

"Arrggh! Lee Sungmin bodoh! bisa-bisanya kau kalah!"

Sungmin terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri selagi Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan ribuan rencana untuk membuat Sungmin lebih malu lagi.

.

.

TETTT TETTT

Dengan malas Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang bernama 'nappun namja'

'Bawakan aku sarapan pagi dan temui aku jam 7 di kampus'

Sungmin membanting ponselnya ke atas kasur dengan marah "Apa-apaan sih namja itu? Seenaknya saja. Besok pagi aku seharusnya mulai memperbaiki maketku, bagaimana ini?" Sungmin menggerutu sendiri

*Flashback*

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengaku kalah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh kemenangan

"Tentu saja belum, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu" sungut Sungmin tidak mau kalah

"Aku akan menunggunya, sekarang kembali ke kenyataan kalau kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan"

Sungmin menghela nafas dengan berat "Baiklah, hanya selama di kampus saja"

"Siapa bilang? Dua puluh empat jam sehari"

"Ya! kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"Kau pelayanku Lee Sungmin"

"Aishh, aku tidak mau dua puluh empat jam. Hanya selama di kampus saja"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal "Yasudah, dua belas jam"

Sungmin diam tidak lagi protes "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sungmin melilrik dengan curiga

"Awas jika kau sampai berbuat macam-macam denganku. Aku tidak takut membunuhmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Aku? bukannya kau tadi yang berharap aku berbuat yang macam-macam? Ingat-ingat lagi caramu menutup mata Lee Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin .

Bulu roma Sungmin berdiri, wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu. Dengan spontan dia mendorong Kyuhyun ke tembok "Kau menyebalkan!"

*flashback end*

"Minnie-ya"

"Halmoni? Halmoni belum tidur?" Nenek Lee mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di tepian ranjang

"Aku baru saja akan tidur, kudengar kau berteriak tadi. Busun iriya?"

"Aniyeo Halmoni, mungkin tadi aku sedang bernyanyi sesuatu" Elak Sungmin

"Minnie-ya.." Panggil Nenek Lee pelan

"Ne, Halmoni.."

"Apa yang sedang kau impikan sekarang?"

"Maksud Halmoni?" tanya Sungmin kurang mengerti

"Apa mimpimu?"

"Aku? Emm.. entahlah, sejauh ini aku hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik" jawab Sungmin optimis. Nenek Lee mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang

"Bermimpilah yang tinggi, agar jika kau jatuh setidaknya tidak langsung ke tempat yang paling rendah"

"Aku hanya ingin kita hidup bahagia Halmoni. Melihatmu sehat saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" kata Sungmin lagi kali ini memeluk neneknya dengan erat

"Meskipun begitu tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau suatu saat aku akan meninggalkanmu Minnie-ya"

"Andwaeyeo Halmoni" Air mata Sungmin mulai turun, hal ini yang paling dia benci.

"Keundae Minnie-ya, jika suatu saat aku pergi berjanjilah kalau kau akan terus menjalani hidup ini dengan baik. Apapun cobaannya, kau harus tetap bertahan."

"keumanhaeyeo Halmoni.. jjebal..."

Nenek Lee menghapus air mata Sungmin lalu memeluknya lagi "Akan ada seseorang yang melindungimu nanti Minnie-ya. lebih dari yang aku bisa dan lebih dari sekedar melindungimu. Percayalah"

.

.

.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, ini sudah lewat lima menit dari jam tujuh pagi dan dari jauh seorang namja tampak sedang berdiri menunggunya. Sesekali dia menarik nafas mencoba tidak terpancing emosi melihat gaya namja yang terlalu congkak baginya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit, sesuai perjanjian kau harus membayarnya satu jam"

"Ya! jangan seenaknya padaku! kau pikir membuat sarapan mendadak adalah hal yang mudah?" Protes Sungmin. namun nampaknya namja Cho itu tidak perduli

"Bukan urusanku"

"Aishh!" Sungmin melemparkan sekotak makanan dan Kyuhyun menangkapnya "Itu pesananmu! Jangan menggangguku sampai pukul sepuluh nanti"

Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sewaktu Kyuhyun membuka kotak makanan itu dan memanggilnya lagi "Ya! mengapa memberiku sayuran? Aku tidak suka sayuran"

"Bukan urusanku!" kata Sungmin sambil berjalan lebih cepat, Kyuhyun mengejar dan menarik lengannya

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sungmin melepaskan lengannya "Ya! kau membuatku gila! Lalu apa maumu? Mengapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau tidak suka sayuran"

"Kau bawa yang lain?" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah tas Sungmin

Sungmin menarik nafas mencoba sabar lalu mengeluarkan sebotol susu "Ini! minumlah dan tunggu sampai aku selesai kuliah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ditatapnya sebotol susu putih yang masih hangat. Ada banyak mata kuliah yang diambil Sungmin tahun ini karena prestasinya sangat memuaskan jadi dia diizinkan untuk mengambil mata kuliah tambahan demi menghemat biaya kuliah nanti. Lain hal dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun banyak mata kuliah yang diambilnya dia jarang masuk ke dalam kelas karena kerjanya hanya membaca novel saja selama dikampus.

Sambil menuggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk di perpustakaan. Masih dengan sebotol susu putih yang diletakkan di depannya Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatan rutinnya, membaca buku filsafat sampai ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh buku, di depannya sudah ada seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum lebar

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Ah, aku.. namaku Jessica" yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya namun Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung di klub musik, kebetulan aku ketuanya"

"Aku tidak tertarik" Kata Kyuhyun lagi kali ini dia berdiri membereskan tas dan sebotol susu putih miliknya

"Aku jamin bergabung dengan klubku akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding bergabung dengan klub aneh Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik "Bukan urusanmu."

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum tipis "Kau akan menjadi milikku Cho Kyuhyun" gumamnya penuh percaya diri

.

.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya sewaktu Wookie menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. "Minnie-ya, siang ini Oppa akan berangkat" kata Wookie pelan ada raut kesedihan terukir di wajahnya

"Benarkah? Kupikir Sunbae baru akan berangkat besok pagi"

"Jadwalnya dimajukan Minnie-ya"

Sungmin menatap sahabatnya dengan iba, baru saja kemarin Yeye Sunbae menyatakan perasaanya pada Wookie tapi hari ini mereka sudah harus berpisah. "Apa kau sedih?" tanya Sungmin

Wookie menggeleng pelan "Aku akan menunggunya Minnie-ya atau aku akan menyusulnya nanti"

Sungmin mengelus rambut Wookie dengan sayang "Tentu saja kau harus menunggunya. Dia tidak akan pernah jauh darimu Wookie-ah"

Wookie mengangguk pelan "Minnie-ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe sekarang? Kau sudah selesai kan?"

"Dia masih punya urusan denganku"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menginterupsi percakapan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang sangat menyebalkan itu muncul di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengiyakan ajakan Wookie sambil kembali menekuni rancangan maketnya.

"Ya! aku juga harus bekerja" Protes Sungmin.

"Waktu kerjamu masih lama, jadi kau harus menggantikan sarapan pagiku" kata Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah. Sungmin kembali berdecak kesal

"Minnie-ya, kau pergi saja dengan Kyuhyun. Biar aku yang ke sana lebih dulu" Wookie menengahi, sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum jika melihat Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang selalu bertengkar, Wookie berharap suatu saat Sungmin atau Kyuhyun akan saling menyukai satu sama lain.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, sampai bertemu di bandara nanti"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dengan lesu lalu berbalik mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya.

"Kau tidak ikut kuliah pagi ini, kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau pikir uang kuliah itu sedikit? Jangan menyia-nyiakan jerih payah orang tuamu"

"Tidak perlu menasehatiku, urus saja dirimu sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin diam tidak melanjutkan tapi masih tetap mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi "Kita mau kemana? Jam dua belas nanti aku harus ke bandara mengantar Yeye Sunbae pergi"

"Memangnya mau kemana dia?"

"Dia akan pergi ke Paris dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana" jawab Sungmin

"Kau harus datang ke sana?"

Dengan kesal Sungmin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun "Arrghh! Ya! kenapa menginjakku lagi?"  
"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan! Sudah lupakan saja sarapanmu! Aku akan mengantar Yeye Sunbae"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih menahan sakit karena injakan kaki Sungmin sangat kuat.

"Ya! Lee sungmin!"

.

.

Dua mata itu saling bertemu dan menukar pandang dengan tajam. Ada banyak kata-kata yang terucap lewat tatapan mata mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka tersenyum dan memulai percakapan panas.

"Ah, sangat kebetulan sekali" Choi Siwon menyapa orang yang ada di depannya dengan senyuman lebar, orang yang ada di depannya membalas dengan senyuman yang sama

"Oh kau Tuan besar Choi, sangat di luar rencana" jawab Cho Hankyung tak kalah halus sindirannya

"Semoga kau sudah menyiapkan persentasimu dengan baik"

"Tentu saja, suatu kehormatan bisa tampil di depanmu dan secara langsung menunjukkan kemenanganku"

Choi Siwon tersenyum jijik "Pantas saja, kau tidak pernah menang sama sekali ya?"

"Ku pikir kau menyewa banyak orang pintar untuk membuntuti perusahaanku, apa informasi mereka dibuat untuk membuatmu senang saja?"

"Hanya beberapa tender kecil kau bilang itu sebagai kemenangan? Kasihan sekali kau Cho"

Hankyung terkekeh "Lalu sudah berapa kali kau menang tender besar yang kau maksud?"

"Kau perlu menajamkan lagi telingamu Cho, jangan hanya terus menghibur diri. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa perusahaanku lebih baik"

"Ku rasa masih tetap sama seperti dulu kau pertama kali menggantikan ayahmu. Ah tidak, kurasa sedikit menurun sekarang"

"Mungkin sedikit menurun ke levelmu yang sekarang. Aku sibuk berinvestasi di luar negeri"

"Ah, ku pikir kau masih sibuk mencari pacarmu yang menghilang. Apa kabar Kim Kibum?"

Choi Siwon mulai merasakan amarah yang menjalar di setiap bagian tubuhnya setiap kali namja Cho ini mengungkit tentang Kibum. Dengan geram dia menarik nafas.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau urus saja anakmu yang semakin menunjukkan sifat aslimu. Berandal dan tak bisa diatur"

Kali ini Hankyung yang terkekeh pelan "Kalau begitu selamat melanjutkan pencarianmu"

Dua orang itu berjalan berlawanan arah untuk menuju tempat yang sama. Tender kali ini harus menang. Tender kali ini adalah pertarungan hidup mati antara keluraga Cho dan Choi. Pertemuan tadi menunjukkan begitu besar rasa dendam antara keluarga mereka yang belum selesai.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, ini beberapa pesanan bunga yang telah sampai di kebunmu"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum riang dan dengan cekatan memeriksa semua daftar pesanannya "Baiklah, nanti sore akan kuperiksa satu per satu. Bagaimana dengan Wedding Planner yang kemarin ke sini?"

"Mereka akan kembali besok siang Sajangnim"

"Ah, benarkah? Mereka jadi bekerja sama dengan kita?"

"Kurasa begitu, mereka suka sekali konsep rangkaian bunga yang kau tunjukkan. Mereka menyukai koleksimu"

Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi "Kau sudah bekerja keras,kembali ke tempatmu"

Karyawan tadi perlahan meninggalkan ruangan sang pemilik toko bunga yang lumayan besar di kota Seoul. Si pemilik tersenyum ke arah jendela, melihat cuaca yang sangat cerah. Yang selalu mengingatkannya ke masa dua puluh tahun silam.

"Kim Kibum, maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

"Siwon-ah, kau dilihat banyak orang"

"Akan lebih buruk jika kau menolakku"

"Tapi.."

"Jawab saja kata hatimu Bummie-ah"

"A..aku..aku mau"

Kibum tersenyum pelan. Kenangan itu begitu sakit dan manis sekaligus untuk di ingat. Masa-masa kelam yang membawanya pada kehidupan yang sekarang membuatnya semakin kuat menjalani kehiduapan.

"Sungmin-ah, kau pasti sudah besar nak. Apa kau bahagia? Sedang apa kau sekarang? Nenek Lee menjagamu dengan baik kan? Maafkan eomma chagiya, sampai sekarang aku masih belum punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu" katanya sendu.

Air mata itu selalu jatuh setiap kali Kibum mengingat bagaimana kencangnya dia berlari sambil menangis, mecoba menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa membahagiakan anaknya. Kini dia sudah menjadi orang yang sukses dan justru itu membuatnya semakin berat untuk kembali, sudah terlalu banyak dosa yang dilakukannya. Membuang anaknya sendiri lalu pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

.

.

.

"Sunbae, kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan kabar selama kau di sana" kata Sungmin sedih. Yeye mengangguk paham lalu menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya

"Jaga Wookie untukku ya? hanya kau yang aku percaya untuk menjaganya"

Yesung beranjak ke arah namja yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka karena tidak ingin mengganggu suasana haru yang sedang menyelimuti.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan PSPnya menoleh

"Ah, Sunbae. Apa kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berpesan sesuatu padamu" kata Yesung. Beberapa orang yang ada di depan mereka menoleh penasaran. Apalagi Sungmin, sedari tadi berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Apa itu?"

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun lalu membisikkan sesuatu "Kau tidak perlu bersikap jahat pada Sungmin untuk menunjukkan betapa kau tertarik padanya. Kalau kau tahu, hidupnya sudah susah sejak lahir dan kau tak perlu menambahkannya. Jadilah penggantiku di klub kami ya?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar mencerna semua kata-kata Yesung dan kemudian dia mengangguk pelan "Aku tidak tertarik padanya sunbae tapi akan kupikirkan lagi soal bergabung di klubmu"

Yesung terkekeh pelan "Kalau begitu ku tunggu kabar baik dari kalian" katanya sambil kembali ke beberapa orang yang ada di depannya

Wookie tersenyum pelan ketika Yesung memeluknya dengan erat, mengecupnya dengan sayang. mereka berdua sudah berjanji tidak akan ada air mata selama di bandara. Meskipun Wookie sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chagiya, aku akan merindukanmu" kata Yeye di sela-sela pelukannya

"Kau juga Oppa, aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum ke arah orang-orang yang mengantarnya pergi "Aku pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Satu persatu dari mereka memeluk Yesung. Sungmin tidak ingin menangis sekarang tapi air matanya jatuh begitu saja begitu Yesung memeluknya lagi

Perlahan Yesung beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Wookie, merangkulnya agar kuat dan tidak menangis. Minho, Changmin, dan Yunho ikut melambaikan tangan mereka sampai Yesung menghilang di balik tikungan.

Yunho berjalan mendekati wookie "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita memanggang daging di kafe?"

"Ide yang bagus Sunbae, biar aku yang akan menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Kita ke pasar Changmin-ah" kata Minho

"Baiklah. Minnie dan Wookie harus menyiapkan minuman untuk kami ya?" tambah Changmin

Wookie tersenyum "Gomawo"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian Wookie-ah, ada aku, Changmin, Minho, dan Yunho Sunbae"

"Geurae, jangan berfikir setelah Yeye Sunbae pergi kau akan sendirian. Kami akan selalu berada di sekelilingmu "

"Lee Sungmin, jam kerjamu belum selesai. Belikan aku makanan!"

Sungmin menarik nafas sebal, lagi-lagi namja ini datang di saat yang tidak tepat "Ya! beli saja sendiri, kau tak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan temanku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia menarik lengan Sungmin dengan paksa "Hyung, aku pinjam dia sebentar"

Sungmin belum sempat protes sewaktu Kyuhyun terus menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari ke empat orang yang menatap mereka dengan sangsi

"Sunbae, kau bisa jamin Minnie aman bersamanya? Apa dia seorang psikopat?" tanya Minho polos

Yunho terkekeh pelan "Baru kali ini dia menarik lengan wanita. Sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita"

"Benarkah? Uwaa" kata Wookie tidak percaya

"Mungkin saja Kyuhyun menyukai Minnie" simpul Changmin

"Kurasa tidak semudah itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia senang menjahili Minnie apalagi sekarang Minnie adalah pelayannya selama sebulan" kata minho lagi

"Kita lihat saja dan kalau berlebihan, kau tegur dia Changmin-ah. Kyuhyun terkadang masih seperti anak kecil"

Mereka mengiyakan semua kata-kata Yunho Sunbae lalu beranjak pergi dari bandara. Sedangkan Sungmin, dengan kasar dia menarik tangannya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri" katanya ketus. Kyuhyun tidak perduli, dia terus saja berjalan sampai ke tempat parkir. Mengambil mobilnya dan menunggu Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil

"Kau mau di sana sampai kapan?"

Sungmin membuang muka tidak perduli 'Kau memang menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun! Selalu seenaknya saja, kau pikir aku ini apa?' batin Sungmin kesal

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan "Sungmin-ssi, bisakah kau cepat masuk dan tidak membuatku semakin lapar?" katanya merayu

Sungmin lagi-lagi berdecak kesal "Bodoh! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" kata Sungmin sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Sungmin melempar pandangan ke arah jendela dan tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir.

"Lee Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin tidak menanggapi "Ya! aku sedang bicara denganmu"

"Apa? Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Yesung Sunbae itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Aneh. Biasanya dia tak pernah sepenasaran ini.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun "Tidak ada, dia seniorku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, kupikir dia mantan kekasihmu"

Sungmin menjintak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas "Ya!" semprot Kyuhyun

"Yesung Sunbae itu kakak tingkatku sejak SMA, dia lebih dulu mengenalku diantara yang lain"

"Ah, begitu" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham

Sungmin melirik curiga "Memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu tadi?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya memintaku untuk menggantikannya di Klub anehmu"

"Ya! itu bukan klub aneh. Jangan sembarangan bicara" kata Sungmin sebal

Mereka sampai di sebuah restoran kecil, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya perlahan "Lalu klubmu itu seperti apa kerjanya?"

"Hanya membantu orang lain mengatakan cinta, seperti yang kau lihat kemarin antara Yeye sunbae dan Wookie"

"Menyatakan cinta?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya

"Wae? Jangan berfikir karena Yeye Sunbae menyuruhmu untuk ikut aku akan menerimamu begitu saja" Ucap Sungmin sambil membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar, Kyuhyun mengikuti

"Siapa yang mau bergabung? Aku kan hanya bertanya "

"Kau yakin?" goda Sungmin

"Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta."

Sungmin terdiam lalu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun "Jjinja?"

"Semua yang ada di hidupku sudah diatur, jadi untuk apa percaya semua itu ada? Nantinya hanya akan merepotkanku saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah restoran.

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Hingga dia tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan Sungmin menubruk punggungnya.

"Ya! Bwoanya?" Omel Sungmin sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kabarmu?"

Sungmin menatap yeoja yang ada di depan Kyuhyun dan entah mengapa yeoja kelinci itu merasa Kyuhyun terdiam kaku. Sungmin tersenyum membalas senyuman yang dilontarkan yeoja itu sambil sedikit menunduk memberi salam

"Noona.." kata Kyuhyun pelan "Jaejoong Noona.."

TBC-

Kekkeke gantung bangetlah, gak ngerti lagi #author dilemparin sendal

Yasudahlah ya, yang penting RCL-nya sekaraaanggg

Kalo ada typo da semacamnya aduin ke author ya, dan maaf kalo yang ini kurang begitu di edit. Authornya lagi buru-buru sih #plaaakk

Makasih yang udah nungguin lanjutannya, komen dan sebagainya :3

Aku sayaaang kalian~

See ya next Chapter *lambai-lambai tangan unyu*


End file.
